The present invention relates to a razor blade assembly with means for intermittently distributing a thin fluid film beneath the bottom of the blade while shaving.
One of the inconveniences of shaving occurs with the drying of soap lather which has been applied to the surface to be shaved. Such drying may affect the closeness of the shave or result in cuts, or both.
Various devices are disclosed in the patent literature which address this problem either directly or indirectly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,652, for example, discloses a disposable shaver that has an elongated, unified handle and shaving lubricant container. A slidable manually-operated plunger, in one embodiment, is slidable along the length of the elongated device to rupture a thin membrane so as to allow contained lubricant to be expelled through a closeable opening in the wall of the unified handle and shaving lubricant container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,465 discloses a resilient bulb-shaped reservoir for water or other wetting agents which can be incorporated into the handle of a razor. A tube extends from the bulb discharging liquid near the blades of the razor when the bulb is squeezed. The patent explains the significance of discharging water onto the face after shaving has begun, to remoisten the face.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,375,444 discloses a sponge like reservoir for water which is seated under a razor for keeping the cutting edge wet. The sponge is loaded up with water when the razor is rinsed, water is slowly discharged near the edge of the razor during the shaving operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,585 discloses a rather complex reservoir and valve arrangement for discharging water near the cutting edge of a razor. Other razors with reservoirs in the handle for discharging lubricant, in particular shaving cream, near the head of the razor are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,703,765, 4,653,188 and 4,716,652.
The use of the foam rubber sponge to act as a reservoir for water, in conjunction with shaving cream, dispensed from the handle of a razor is disclosed in U.S Pat. No. 4,314,404.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,644 illustrates a roller for discharging water. The patent shows a roller which carries a soap like lubricant that is activated by water to continuously lubricate the face during the shaving operation. A lubricating pad at the head of a razor is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,342.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,300, the razor head is entirely replaced by a semi-rigid water absorbing sponge-block razor holder.
Despite the constructions of the prior art, it remains desirable to have a razor which would supply fluid only on demand, not continuously, and which is simple in design and economical to manufacture.